All I Want for Christmas is You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: MarysexWade oneshot for Whitney Whitney3Tears Merry Christmas, Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.


**A/N: Hi everybody. This is a little oneshot I'm writing for Whitney3Tears. I'm really sorry this wasn't up before Christmas Whitney, I was hoping to have it up before than =/ But I got busy. Anyways I hope you like it. **

**Pairing: Stuart Bennett [Wade Barrett] & Maryse Ouellet. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>All I Want For Christmas Is You <strong>_

Maryse stepped out of her black Mercedes, slinging her purse over her shoulder, and locked the car doors with the small remote control. She grabbed her suitcase out of the backseat and pulled the handle out so she could pull it behind her as she walked. The glamour model flipped some of her golden locks over her shoulder as she strolled up the drive way, her black pumps clicking against the asphalt with every step. She was late. She was supposed to be at her mother's house at seven o'clock sharp for dinner but her plane had been delayed.

It was now nine-thirty.

The petite blonde quickly jogged up the steps and knocked on the door. After a few seconds passed she pushed it open. "Mom, it's me!" Maryse yelled as she pushed the door close and shrugged off her black jacket.

"You're Late" were the first words out of her mother's mouth as she entered the foyer. She pulled her only daughter into a tight embrace and smiled. "I've missed you; you're cousin Michelle is here, with her boyfriend Ted."

"Really, I haven't met Ted yet, is he nice?" Maryse questioned her mother as she followed her into the formal living room. Really Maryse wasn't in the mood to meet anyone knew, she really wasn't in the mood to be home, or even to celebrate Christmas. Maryse was miserable. She had been for a few weeks now, but instead of letting her pain show she put on a smile for the other blonde woman in the room and shook her attendant's hand.

He was rather handsome, with light brown hair, the shadow of a beard and moustache formed over his face and he had large blue eyes. He was muscular, with a sweet smile and he was impeccably dressed. "Hello, I'm Maryse." She shook his hand than sat across from them. "You must be Ted, Michelle has told us a lot about you."

"Yes, She's an angel you know" Ted said with a smile to the woman sitting next to him, "I'm not sure how I got so lucky."

Maryse remembered feeling that way about her former boyfriend. He had been perfect for her, until she went and screwed things up. Now she was alone and miserable on the one day you were supposed to be filled with joy. "Michelle is a great woman." Maryse agreed. "Make sure you are good to her." She looked at Ted and he nodded. "Good"

Maryse's Mother got out of her chair, "You all must be tired, you had such long flights to get here! Why don't we all just call it a night and we can get up extra early and open presents! How does that sound?"

Maryse giggled and shook her head, sending her curled blonde hair in a wave around her beautifully tanned face, "Sounds wonderful mom, just like when we were kids, right Chelle?"

"Exactly like when we were kids Ryse" Michelle smiled and stood up from her seat. She stretched, raising her arms over her head. "And you're right, I am beat."

"Well dear, you girls can stay in your old rooms, I haven't changed them."

"Thanks." Michelle hugged the older woman before leaving the room, her boyfriend following her. Before he left the room he turned and nodded and said "thank you ma'am."

"Thanks Mom, I'm sorry I was late, the flight was delayed."

Her mom laughed and hugged her. "It's okay Rysie, you are here now and we are going to have the best Christmas." Her mother smiled at her before letting her go. "Now get some sleep."

"Okay, good night mom." Maryse nodded and headed for the stairs, hopefully her mother was right but it certainly didn't feel like it was going to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>Maryse crawled down into her bed and pulled the comforter up over her petite frame. She didn't think anything would make her feel warm. She missed him, a lot more than she wanted to admit. It had been two weeks since Maryse and Stuart had had the terrible fight that ended their relationship.<p>

The sad part was she couldn't even remember why they had begun fighting in the first place.

However she could remember all of the terrible things she had said to the British man, and not a single one of them she was proud of.

She let her eyelids fall down over her hazel eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. She missed Stuart Bennett more than she ever would have imagined.

All she wanted was to wake up and find Stuart down stairs waiting for her. She wanted more than anything to work it out and be with the man she loved more than anything.

However the chances of that happening were next to none.

* * *

><p>Stuart Bennett drove down the road, it couldn't be much further. What was it with Canada, how hard was it to find one house? He had originally planned to return to Manchester for the holiday but he couldn't. He couldn't leave without Maryse.<p>

The last two weeks had been hell for the Manchester native. He wanted to hold the beautiful blonde in his arms again. He missed her eyes, her smile, the smell of her perfume as she flipped those silky blonde curls over her shoulder, her laugh, the way she rolled her eyes when he said something stupid, the way she screamed at him in French whenever she was pissed off at him, and the way she loved him.

He had never met a woman like her, than he went and pissed her off and she was gone.

But not if he could help it.

He turned down another road and smiled triumphantly. This is it, this is her mother's house.

He pulled his car into the driveway and noticed Maryse's black Mercedes was parked directly in front of him. Good, he definitely had the right house.

He grabbed his jacket off the seat and got out of the car.

He didn't have a moment to waste.

* * *

><p>Maryse took another present from Chelle and forced the thousandth fake smile of the morning. How can she be so depressed when she is getting all of this cool free stuff? She unwrapped the present and pulled open the box to find a beautiful black dress with lace embellishment.<p>

"Wow, Chelle, this is beautiful I love it thank you." She said sincerely. She really did appreciate the gift, and she planned to wear it as soon as she found the perfect occasion, however she couldn't stop her voice from sounding flat and lifeless as she thanked her cousin for the beautiful dress.

She still hadn't received the only Christmas gift she wanted, Stuart Bennett.

She sat the box on the pile of other pricey gifts she had received and watched as Michelle opened a present with turned out to be a beautiful diamond bracelet from her super rich boyfriend. She rolled her eyes as Michelle planted kisses on her lovers face.

"Get a room" Maryse muttered as she picked up another present for her mom and handed it to her.

Her mother was about to rip into the gift when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Her mother jumped up from her seat and scurried over to the front door. Maryse sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she waited for her mother to return. She wished she could be happy, even if it was just for everyone else's sake, she hated being miserable on Christmas.

"Maryse, hunny, it is for you."

"Me?" Maryse questioned, not bothering to try to hide the confusion in her voice. She got up and walked over to the door, her slippers scuffing against the floor.

She found herself staring into the beautiful green eyes of none other than Stuart Bennett.

"Now, Ryse, I'm sure I'm the last person you want to see right now but let me say something - - -"

She cut off the British man and flung herself into his arms. She placed a kiss on his lips and smiled. "Don't explain, please just forgive me, I've missed you so much Stu." She said truthfully. She stared up into his eyes waiting for his response.

"Only if you can forgive me." He stated.

She smiled and kissed him again. "Mom, this is Stuart Bennett, my boyfriend." Maryse said to her mother as she hung on to Stu's arm. She had missed him too much to let him go.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bennett, we, weren't prepared for visitors but if you would like to join us we can get you a present later. I'm really sorry we don't have anything for you to open."

"Don't worry ma'am, I've got the only present I need right here."

Her mother smiled and nodded.

"Hurry up Ryse I have a present you need to open!" Chelle shouted from the other room.

Maryse laughed and let go of Stu's arm, she was about to leave when Stu called her name.

She turned around to see him kneeling in the foyer, holding a black box with a large diamond ring. "Maryse, will you marry me?" he asked.

She smiled and ran back to him, practically knocking him back into the door as she hugged him. "I would love to marry you Stuart Bennett!" she smiled and kissed him and he slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

Maryse had received the only thing she wanted for Christmas, she couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, Whitney I hope you liked this! I had fun writing it. Merry [late] Christmas, I hope you had a great holiday.

~Danie


End file.
